Rentrer à la maison
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Cette fanfiction se déroule dans un univers alternatif où le Docteur s'est régénéré en Eleventh mais où Rose ne l'a jamais quitté. Un mois après être parti voyager seul dans son TARDIS, il veut rentrer auprès de sa compagne mais il lui faudra faire preuve de patience et de persévérance. Juste trois one-shots au départ qui permettaient à Eleven de rencontrer trois versions de Rose.
1. Londres, 23 Juillet 1990

**Londres, Powell Estate… 1990 :**

Le TARDIS venait de se poser là où il en avait maintenant pris l'habitude : dans la petite aire de jeux du Powell Estate. Le Docteur, bien habillé avec un nœud papillon bleu tout neuf, où brillaient des étoiles, qu'il avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt dans la marché stellaire de Comen de Comedia au CXème siècle, sortit d'un pas empressé de son vaisseau temporel et spatial et se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa belle-mère.

C'était l'été à Londres. Le soleil brillait haut dans un ciel sans nuages. Un temps idyllique pour la capitale britannique – et tellement mieux que la tempête qu'il venait d'essuyer en pleine mer au IXème siècle dans un drakkar wiking…

…

Derrière lui, des enfants d'assez bas-âge jouaient fort bruyamment dans le bac à sable de l'aire de jeux. L'un d'entre eux se mit soudainement à hurler puis à pleurer, le Docteur s'arrêta de marcher et hésita à intervenir. Il était toujours alarmé par les pleurs des enfants comme le lui avait fait remarquer sa jeune femme à propos de leur fils… Une fillette, plus jeune que le garçonnet toujours en pleurs, commencer à crier à son tour et taper en même temps un autre garçon plus âgé et aussi plus costaud – pour un enfant de cinq ou six ans tout au plus.

« Eh ! Arrête Rose ! Cria celui-ci.

- Dis pardon à Mickey, répondit la fillette. »

Sa voix était assez aigue mais elle frappa quand même les oreilles du Seigneur du Temps. Le Docteur se retourna très vite et s'approcha du bac à sable, où quatre enfants se disputaient à présent. Parmi eux, il y avait deux garçons qui semblaient avoir cinq ou six ans.

L'un des deux, qui avait la peau plus sombre que les trois autres, lui était extrêmement familier, pour l'avoir vu déjà une fois enfant. Même si c'était avec d'autres yeux… Mickey Smith. C'était lui qui pleurait, il semblait pourtant le plus grand et le plus âgé mais il était aussi de toute évidence le plus faible d'entre eux. Devant lui, une petite fille blonde continuait de taper l'autre garçonnet Le Gallifréen continua de marcher vers eux mais plus lentement, avec plus d'hésitations aussi. Pouvait-il vraiment rester là alors qu'il reconnaissait sous des traits aussi juvéniles la femme de ses vies ?

« Lâche-moi, hurlait le petit garçon blond.

- Dis pardon, répéta la petite fille sans cesser de lui tirer les cheveux.

- Aille ! D'accord ! Pardon ! Mais lâche-moi, Rose ! »

Ladite Rose obéit enfin, tout sourire, et se tourna vers Mickey.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

A ce moment précis, Rose, faisant face à Mickey, faisait aussi face au Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps, son futur mari, se rendit compte à quel point ses yeux, d'habitude noisettes, qu'il connaissait si bien et où il lisait déjà la même énergie, la même vitalité que dans ceux de sa femme d'une vingtaine d'années, étaient encore d'un bleu très clair et très doux. Tout comme ses cheveux dont le blond déjà affirmé était adouci par leur finesse.

Rose Tyler avait déjà ce feu dans les yeux et il se voyait aussi à la rougeur de ses joues. Tout autant de détails qu'il appréciait et qui le charmait sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte…

« Un peu à la tête, il a frappé fort, Jimmy !

- Montre-moi ça, lui suggéra sans réfléchir le Docteur.

- Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Mickey en fixant des yeux éberlués sur le drôle de costume que portait le Seigneur du Temps.

- Je suis Docteur. Montre-moi ta bosse, petit. »

Mickey Smith accepta et le Docteur s'agenouilla pour observer la petite tête du jeune Mickey. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'allait avoir qu'une vilaine bosse et rien de plus grave.

« Dis-moi, Mickey, quelle est l'année en cours ?

- Quoi ?

- En quelle année sommes-nous ? C'est pour vérifier que tu n'as rien de sérieux à ta tête. Beaucoup de docteurs posent ce genre de questions. Alors, en quelle année ?

- Quatre-vingt-dix.

- Dix-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-dix ?

- Oui.

- Merci. Euh, enfin, je veux dire… Tu n'as rien, tout va bien. Enfin à part que tu vas avoir une grosse bosse très bientôt. Mais rien de sérieux. Ça aurait pu être pire… »

Mickey acquiesça tout en grimaçant de douleur.

« Tu vas sûrement encore avoir un peu mal. Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

- J'peux pas : Rose est trop jeune pour rester seule !

- Je veillerais sur elle, lui promit le Docteur. »

Mickey grimaça encore et le Seigneur du Temps se demanda si c'était à cause de la bosse ou si c'était à l'idée de laisser Rose seule avec lui…

« Où il va, Mickey ? Demanda Rose en le voyant partir.

- Il rentre chez lui.

- Chez sa mamie ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, Mickey avait déjà dû perdre ses parents et vivait avec sa seule grand-mère, pensa le Docteur. »

« Oui, chez sa grand-mère. Ta maman va bientôt venir te chercher ?

- Je sais pas... Il devait s'occuper de moi.

- Je peux le faire, moi ! Proposa malicieusement le petit garçon blond.

- Je vais m'en occuper, le coupa le Seigneur du Temps. »

Il sentait que ce jeune garçon, Jimmy, allait faire du mal à sa Rose s'il la laissait avec lui.

« Vous connaissez ma maman ? Demanda Rose Tyler. Elle aime pas que je reste seule avec des étrangers.

- Oh ? Ta maman ? Bien sûr que je connais Jackie. Et elle a bien raison. Je comprends parfaitement ses craintes. Et tu fais bien de t'inquiéter des étrangers. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. »

Rose avait encore du mal à le croire. Dix-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-dix… Elle devait donc avoir trois ou quatre ans, pensa le Docteur. Elle ne se souviendrait sûrement jamais de cette journée. Pour autant, le Seigneur du Temps n'osa pas se présenter comme le Docteur ou John Smith contrairement à son habitude.

Il resta juste là, à observer la petite Rose Tyler jouer avec son amie, Shareen Greene, et le jeune Jimmy Stone. Et ce pendant une longue demi-heure. Jusqu'à ce que les deux mères de Shareen et Jimmy n'arrivent et récupèrent leur bambin. Jackie Tyler, la mère de Rose, tardait quant à elle à arriver. Le fringant Gallifréen entra à l'intérieur du bac à sable une fois que Rose et lui se furent retrouvés seuls. Le Docteur se mit à jouer avec le seau et la pelle que Mickey avait abandonnés derrière lui en rentrant chez lui. La si jeune Rose qui lui faisait face lui rappelait par beaucoup de ses traits ceux de son si jeune fils qui lui manquait de plus en plus presque autant que sa mère.

« Vous vous appelez comment, monsieur ? C'est gentil à vous de jouer avec moi.

- Je suis papa, commença le Docteur en éludant évidemment la question – que n'allait pas cesser de lui poser par la suite Rose une fois devenue sa compagne de voyage -, mais je suis loin, très loin, de mon enfant.

- Il vous manque ?

- Oui, énormément.

- Vous n'avez pas dit votre nom, remarqua Rose. »

Déjà à trois ou quatre ans, Rose Tyler le harcelait à ce sujet et n'oubliait pas surtout qu'il éludait ses questions.

« Non, je ne te l'ai pas dit, Rose. Tu veux que je te le dise ? Je vais le faire mais seulement parce que je sais que de toute façon tu ne te souviendras jamais de cet instant. Je suis Thétalordrilmanuilversil, de la maison seigneuriale Arvalia de Gallifrey.

- Waouh, c'est long !

- Pour faire court, appelle-moi juste Théta.

- Théta ? C'est joli.

- Rose aussi c'est joli, dit-il, c'est même très joli comme prénom. Et toi aussi tu l'es ma chérie. »

Il ne put alors plus s'empêcher d'effleurer du bout des doigts le visage de porcelaine de sa bien-aimée, la joue si douce et si chaude de Rose Tyler. Sa peau blanche et encore sans défaut ne faisait que le tenter depuis près d'une heure. Et il avait su se retenir. Jusque-là.

Le Docteur caressa ensuite les fins cheveux de l'enfant. Au moment-même où Jackie pointait enfin son nez à l'autre bout de l'aire de jeux. Elle courut vers sa fille unique avec la férocité d'une lionne il sembla au Docteur.

« Rose ! S'écria-t-elle tout en courant vers eux. Lâchez ma fille, vous ! Quel pervers êtes-vous donc pour vous attaquer à ma toute petite fille ? »

La claque de Jackie ne tarda pas. Il s'y était de toute façon attendu en la voyant débouler comme une furie. Rose se mit à pleurer en voyant la gifle voler; Le Docteur dut se retenir pour ne pas s'agenouiller auprès d'elle pour la consoler. Ce n'était pas son rôle, pas encore. Pas pour cette Rose Tyler. A la place, il choisit de s'éloigner au plus vite des deux Tyler qui rentraient déjà vers leur appartement. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu s'expliquer ? Jackie n'avait jamais accepté ses excuses alors que sa fille le soutenait alors maintenant qu'il était un étranger pour toutes les deux…

Dans les bras surprotecteurs de sa mère, la jeune Rose Tyler vit le Gallifréen s'en aller et se diriger vers une drôle de boite bleue. Celle-ci commença à disparaitre sous ses yeux. Rose prit ça pour de la magie et en était seulement émerveillée et pas du tout inquiète. Elle n'en parla pas, jamais, de la boite bleue qui avait disparu dans les airs De toute façon comme l'avait bien compris le Docteur, Rose Tyler n'allait même jamais se souvenir de cette journée. Mais par contre, le son du TARDIS, qui retentit pour la première fois à ces oreilles ce jour-là, n'allait dès lors cesser de la hanter pour le reste de sa vie. Ce son si particulier allait se graver en elle, à tout jamais.

…

De son côté, dans le TARDIS, le Docteur se remettait difficilement de ce qu'il avait vécu. Pas de la claque de Jackie. Ça n'avait pas été la première et elle lui avait même fait du bien en fait. Il avait un peu perdu le sens des réalités auprès de cette si jeune version de la femme qu'il aimait.

C'était justement de cette rencontre, rencontre qui l'avait bouleversé, qu'il se remettait difficilement à présent. Rencontrer Rose Tyler aussi jeune avait été très émouvant et surtout très éprouvant pour le Seigneur du Temps. Surtout d'éviter de toucher sa future compagne. Il y était presque parvenu… Mais il avait cédé à la tentation. A la toute fin, au pire moment. Juste à temps…

Il n'aspirait maintenant plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. Il voulait retrouver l'époque où l'attendait Rose et leur fils. Le Seigneur du Temps se rendit alors compte que pour la première fois il appartenait vraiment à une époque, à un lieu donné, à un temps donné. Là où on l'attendait, où sa famille l'attendait. Après avoir lancé son TARDIS dans le vortex du Temps, le Docteur se surprit à prier la seule déesse qu'il n'aurait jamais, la seule à laquelle il se permettrait de croire et d'adorer, de le ramener enfin auprès d'elle...


	2. Londres, 04 Août 2002

**Londres, Powell Estate… 2002 :**

En sortant du TARDIS, le Seigneur du Temps constata que c'était l'été à Londres… Encore une fois.

Mais pour autant, il n'était pas resté à la même époque. Au moins dix années s'étaient écoulées comme il put le voir avec l'extension du Powell Estate qui était à présent achevée et n'était qu'un petit chantier en 1990. Le Docteur se dirigea donc plus confiant vers l'appartement de Jackie Tyler.

Alors qu'il marchait entre les tours composant le complexe du Powell Estate, le Gallifréen entendit des voix familières qui le firent encore s'arrêter sur sa lancée.

Les voix étaient celles de Rose et de Mickey… Et ils se disputaient.

Une gifle vola même assez fort pour qu'il l'entende d'aussi loin. Les deux enfants avaient bien grandi mais pas encore assez. Leurs voix étaient celles d'adolescents… Et leur comportement aussi de toute évidence.

« Tu es folle, Rose ! Cria Mickey en sortant de la ruelle où ils se trouvaient, une main sur sa joue toute rougie de la claque de son amie. Complétement folle ! »

« Quand était-ce, se demanda le Docteur. S'étaient-ils donc déjà rencontrés pour que Mickey traite ainsi sa petite amie de folle ? »

« Un problème avec ta petite copine ? Demanda le Gallifréen.

- C'est _pas_ ma petite amie. Elle est dingue de son copain de toute façon. Et pourtant il est plus vieux qu'elle.

- C'est un Docteur ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Loin de là, il a arrêté ses études il y a des années déjà. C'est juste un raté !

- On est en quelle année ?

- Deux-mille-deux. Et elle n'a que seize ans, reprit Mickey qui voulait surtout sortir de sa tête tout ce qu'il pensait de Rose Tyler, elle ne peut pas arrêter ses études comme ça. Encore moins pour _lui _! Elle va seulement gâcher sa vie si elle le suit à Paris. Mais bien sûr, elle refuse de m'écouter…

- Paris ? Seize ans ? Demanda le Docteur qui fit rapidement l'association avec la colère du jeune homme. Ne me dis pas qu'elle sort avec Jimmy Stone !

- Si, le pire mec pour elle. »

Pour une fois, les deux rivaux étaient bien d'accord tous les deux sur le bien-être et le bonheur de Rose Tyler : Jimmy était le moins amène de le lui apporter.

Le Seigneur du Temps sentait pourtant avec les mots employés par Mickey qu'il la désirait et l'aimait peut-être même déjà. Quand il avait sous-entendu que Rose et lui sortaient ensemble, Mickey n'avait pas seulement nié, il avait aussi regretté de devoir le nier. Et maintenant, il parlait de Jimmy Stone comme du pire mec « pour elle ». Ce n'était pas seulement de l'amitié et de la protection fraternelle, il était déjà jaloux. Mickey Smith condamné à la jalousie toute sa vie…

Mais le Docteur, s'il l'avait bien compris, ne pouvait pas pleurer sur son sort. Il était lui-même assez jaloux de Jimmy ainsi. Rien qu'avec les mots de Mickey, il savait que c'était ce jeune homme qui possédait pour l'instant le cœur de la jeune fille.

« Oui, c'est sûr.

- Faut que j'y aille, de toute façon, ça sert à rien d'insister, elle va juste faire la pire bêtise de sa vie ! »

Mickey s'en alla comme il l'avait dit et le Docteur se retrouva quelques minutes tout seul dans la petite rue piétonne qui reliait l'aire de jeux aux appartements. Rose Tyler sortit ensuite à son tour de la sombre ruelle. La jeune fille qui avait donc seize ans à présent avait teint ses cheveux en rose.

Mais le Docteur nota vite que c'était bien la seule différence qu'il pouvait trouver avec la jeune Rose Tyler de dix-neuf ans qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois en Deux-mille-cinq, trois ans plus tard. L'adolescente de seize ans avait ainsi déjà ses formes bien formées…

Rose n'avait peut-être que seize ans mais elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la petite fille de l'aire de jeux. Et le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de l'en désirer d'autant plus.

La jeune fille, presque femme donc, rejoignit en courant son petit ami dans la même aire de jeux où elle lui tirait les cheveux, à peine quelques heures plus tôt pour le Seigneur du Temps, et douze ans pour les deux « tourtereaux »…

Jimmy Stone, un grand garçon blond aux yeux sombres, l'embrassa fougueusement devant les yeux du Gallifréen.

« Alors tu as pris ta décision, Rosie ? »

Rosie ? La jalousie recommença à monter, à brûler même, dans les cœurs du Docteur.

« Mickey est pas d'accord, et Shareen non plus… Ma mère, je n'ose même pas y penser.

- Mais toi, chérie ? Tu veux la voir, Paris ?

- Bien sûr ! Qui refuserait ?

- Alors tu vas me suivre ? J'en étais sûr : j'ai déjà pris deux billets. »

Folle de joie, Rose l'embrassa à nouveau et Jimmy en profita assez largement pour la peloter à son insu. Fermant les yeux de dégout, le Docteur, s'avança vers le « couple » qui lui faisait horreur.

« Pardon, improvisa-t-il, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de m'aider, jeune homme ? Je suis perdu, vous voyez…

- Euh, ouais. Vous cherchez quoi ?

- Venez, je vais vous montrer. »

Le Seigneur du Temps saisit Jimmy par le bras et l'entraîna loin de sa petite-amie, qui dévorait des yeux le billet d'avion qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas ses yeux : elle allait enfin voyager !

Estimant être assez distants à présent des oreilles de Rose Tyler, le Docteur chuchota dans celles de l'ex-petit-ami de sa femme ce que lui-même aurait pu prendre pour des menaces. Elles sonnèrent ainsi pour Jimmy en tout cas :

« Paris ? Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour ça ? Je sais que vous comptez lui faire du mal et je vous déconseille fortement de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux… Roses. Pourquoi ils sont roses d'ailleurs ses cheveux ?

- Un pari, expliqua Jimmy, elle adore les paris.

- Oui, je le sais bien, ça.

- Et Paris est un nouveau pari pour nous deux. Un pari qui nous excite vraiment tous les deux !

- Attention à ce que tu dis, Jimmy Stone ! Grinça des dents le Seigneur du Temps. Et souviens-toi que si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras affaire à moi, à _ma _justice.

- Vous vous entendez, là ? Vous n'êtes pas son père : je sais qu'il est mort il y a des années.

- Oui, mais par contre tu ignores _qui _je suis. Alors sois sage, sois bon avec elle. Ou tu le regretteras. »

Là, Jimmy n'en put plus. Cet étranger voyait clair dans son jeu Et il cherchait à s'interposer entre Rose et lui, s'interposer contre ses projets.

Le coup que Jimmy Stone porta au visage du Gallifréen fut une surprise pour le Docteur autant que pour Rose Tyler. La jeune fille se précipita vers le blessé. Elle souleva délicatement son crâne, sonné par l'impact.

« Hey, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle au Docteur au bord de l'inconscience.

- Déjà mieux, répondit-il. »

Rose mâchait du chewing-gum, son parfum préféré : un mélange de fraise et de framboise. Et l'odeur fruitée le ravissait. Elle en avait si souvent mâché dans le TARDIS, embaumant l'air des senteurs de ses bulles alors qu'ils voyageaient. La sentir ici, dans ses bras en plus de cela, le ramena aux temps où Rose Tyler était encore sa tendre compagne de voyages et qu'elle découvrait à ses côtés l'immensité de l'Univers. Ce temps et cette Rose Tyler lui manquaient, plus encore au contact de sa si douce et si chaude peau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Jimmy ? Demanda la jeune fille à son petit-ami. Tu l'as pratiquement assommé !

- Il t'a traité de fille facile, mentit Stone.

- Quoi ? S'emporta Rose en s'éloignant du visage bientôt tant chéri. »

Le Docteur cherchait à se relever et il ne put pas arrêter le geste de l'adolescente. Rose Tyler avait toujours su se défendre et défendre les autres, mais jamais jusque-là il ne l'avait vu s'attaquer d'elle-même à quelqu'un. Certes, elle croyait, à cause de Jimmy, qu'il venait de l'insulter et défendait d'une certaine façon son honneur. Pourtant c'était lui qui avait voulu le lui préserver…

Toujours est-il qu'elle n'était pas pour autant en danger. Et qu'elle venait de le frapper. D'abord Mickey avec une gifle et maintenant ce coup de poing qu'il recevait en plein nez. Il n'eut pas besoin de mettre la main à son visage pour savoir qu'il saignait. Rose n'avait pas cherché à lui éviter la douleur comme elle allait le faire plus tard tant de fois lors de leurs chamailleries dans le TARDIS.

Là, elle venait de le frapper purement et simplement. Et l'idée que le coup venait de sa Rose adorée ne lui faisait que plus mal encore. Ainsi que les mots terribles –mais faux- qu'elle lui disait désormais :

« Vous êtes malade ! Je ne vous permets pas de parler de moi comme ça, vous ne savez absolument rien de moi, vieux fou ! »

« Oh si, Rose, pensa le Docteur, je sais absolument tout de toi, ma chérie. Tant de choses que tu ne même pas encore sur ton propre compte, tant de choses que je sais être le seul à les savoir, tant sur ton corps que sur ton cœur, ma Rose Tyler. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas lui dire ça mais même plus parler du tout. La douleur était trop forte et elle lui pressait les cœurs…

« Non, il ne sait rien de toi, ma chérie, dit Jimmy Stone en prenant Rose dans ses bras, et ce ne sont pas les filles légères qui suivent l'élan de leur cœur en accompagnant leur copain dans une aussi belle ville que Paris. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait aucun droit de te juger. _Je_ suis le seul à le pouvoir Et je te dis que tu es magnifique, ma Rosie ! Et tu mérites vraiment d'avoir Paris ! C'est la liberté qui nous y attend !

- J'ai hâte d'y être, répondit Rose en brisant encore un peu plus les cœurs du Docteur par son enthousiasme.

- On y sera bientôt, Rosie. Juste toi, moi et la grande vie ! Comme j'ai hâte d'y être, moi-aussi, et de t'avoir enfin rien qu'à moi, _entièrement_ à moi, ma Rosie ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, ou plutôt Jimmy attira à lui la jeune fille et l'embrassa passionnément en se pressant contre son corps et en la retenant férocement. Tout en cherchant toujours à se relever, le Docteur vit le baiser qu'il devinait n'être qu'un début déjà annonciateur du mal qu'allait connaitre sa femme dans les prochains jours et prochaines semaines comme elle le lui avait raconté7.

Le Seigneur du Temps se releva enfin. Ses cœurs saignaient à l'idée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour éviter à Rose Tyler cette fugue désastreuse et les conséquences pires encore qui allaient en résulter. Il souffrait en fait plus encore de la future douleur de Rose Tyler que du coup qui le faisait toujours saigner du nez. Laissant derrière lui le jeune homme fou de désir et la jeune et encore innocente Rose, qui se laissait plus faire qu'elle n'était vraiment ravie de l'empressement furieux de son petit-ami, le Docteur retourna, toujours en titubant, vers son cher vaisseau et vers _sa_ Rose Tyler.


	3. Londres, 14 mai 2009

**Londres… 2009 : **

_On était jeudi soir, le dix-neuf mai Deux-mille-neuf, et ce soir, ça faisait deux ans jour pour jour que le Docteur l'avait laissé, seule ici, sur Terre, avec leur fils et sa mère…_

…

Le magasin où elle travaillait depuis maintenant une longue année fermait à vingt-trois heures. Rose s'apprêtait à quitter le Henrik quand son patron l'appela pour ramener quelque chose dans le sous-sol du bâtiment. Durant toute l'année écoulée, celui-ci avait accepté de ne jamais le lui demander d'y aller.

Mais une année était passée depuis qu'il avait réengagé Rose Tyler et il pensait maintenant qu'elle était prête à affronter sa peur. Il savait que Rose avait été dans les sous-sols du magasin la nuit où celui-ci avait explosé. Elle avait échappé de peu à la mort ce soir-là. Mais cela faisait maintenant quatre ans déjà. Et Rose Tyler n'était plus la jeune fille de ses débuts au Henrik.

Elle était plus forte aujourd'hui, il en était convaincu…

…

Son patron avait raison sur ce point mais Rose était toujours effrayée à l'idée de descendre à nouveau dans les sous-sols. C'était là qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois son mari. Et il lui manquait. Tellement après toutes ces années… Retourner en bas raviverait bien trop les douloureux souvenirs qu'elle avait de cette nuit-là. Bien sûr, les vraies raisons de son appréhension des sous-sols du Henrik ne la concernaient qu'elle seule, et elle était la seule à les connaitre. Les mettre en avant maintenant n'aiderait pas son patron à changer d'avis. Et puis il avait raison, elle était plus forte qu'à dix-neuf ans après tout. Le Docteur et les voyages dans le TARDIS l'avaient endurci.

Seulement, deux ans après avoir perdu tout ça, elle avait peur de s'y confronter à nouveau. Ou elle le souhaitait au contraire, pour se sentir revivre…

La pièce n'était pas vide, il y avait beaucoup de mannequins. Rose s'en approcha et toucha l'un d'entre eux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient vraiment inanimés. En réalité, elle espérait qu'ils soient en vie… Mais bien entendu, ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils ne l'étaient plus. La menace de la conscience Nesteene faisait partie du passé. Et il n'y avait aucun danger ici. Et également personne pour la sauver, pas de Docteur comme la dernière fois…

« Il est parti, se répéta-t-elle pour elle-même. »

C'était la seule vérité, et il n'y avait que des souvenirs dans ce sous-sol. Des souvenirs tellement horribles, elle avait vraiment eu la peur de sa vie alors qu'elle ne connaissait encore rien à l'univers plein de dangers que lui avait fait découvrir ensuite son mari. Et pourtant ces souvenirs figuraient aussi parmi les meilleurs de sa vie ! Mais ils ne restaient que des souvenirs…

Si seulement elle pouvait imaginer le passé, la première fois qu'il lui avait pris la main… Cette nuit-là, dans les sous-sols du Henrik où elle se trouvait à nouveau. Il lui avait enjoint de courir et ils avaient courus… Et aujourd'hui, il courait toujours, mais loin d'elle. Et Rose, quant à elle, trainait des pieds loin de lui. Se ressassant sans cesse le passé et les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

A leur mariage pourtant, celui dans l'église de Londres, il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais lui lâcher la main. Et elle y avait cru ! Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il n'allait jamais l'abandonner.

Mais il avait failli à sa promesse !

Les souvenirs, toujours des souvenirs, rien que des souvenirs comme sa mère ne cessait de le lui répéter depuis deux ans. Même des souvenirs quand elle croyait entendre, pratiquement partout, le son si familier de la matérialisation du TARDIS.

Ce son la hantait où qu'elle aille depuis bientôt deux ans… Même dans ses rêves, et plus encore dans ses cauchemars, elle entendait encore ce bruit si puissant. Partout et toujours.

« Maman a raison quand elle dit que je deviens folle ! »

Le bruit, ce si particulier bruit, ce bruit unique… Partout et évidemment ici aussi !

…

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle n'avait plus besoin de rester-là. Encore moins alors que les souvenirs déferlaient plus que jamais dans sa tête et qu'elle sentait presque le contact de la main si froide du Docteur contre sa paume. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'un miracle se produise en descendant finalement dans ces sous-sols. N'était-ce pas le meilleur endroit pour se retrouver ?

Mais non, ce n'était qu'un mirage, qu'un fantasme même. Et elle devait cesser de rêver à l'impossible, d'imaginer dans sa tête que le bruit du TARDIS était bien réel et qu'il lui intimait de rester encore un peu, que le Docteur n'allait plus tarder et que la vie reprendrait son cours, que ces deux années seraient enfin oubliées…

Mais Rose savait que c'était faux. Comme elle l'avait dit et qu'elle le répétait maintenant à presque tout bout de champs – plus pour s'en convaincre elle-même que convaincre les autres - : il était parti.

C'était fini. Et elle devait aller de l'avant. A son tour. Même si c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ait à faire.

Rose Tyler s'apprêtait donc à reprendre l'ascenseur de service pour la ramener au rez-de-chaussée et à la sortie du magasin de vêtements, quand elle entendit derrière elle une voix qui l'appelait :

« Bonjour, pouvez-vous s'il vous plait me dire en quelle année nous sommes ? »

Rose sentit son cœur battre soudain bien plus vite, plus vite que jamais peut-être même. Elle se retourna pour vérifier à qui appartenait cette voix, même si en fait elle le savait parfaitement déjà…

« S'il vous plait, madame, l'année, répéta le Docteur avant de la voir.

- Deux-mille-neuf (=two thousand and nine), répondit sèchement Rose qui voulait camoufler l'émotion et l'intense joie qu'elle ressentait à le revoir enfin vivant.

- Quoi ? Deux-mille-un (=two thousand and one) ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu sembles vraiment bien pour une fille de seize ans… Oh oui ! La boite bleue ! Tu dois oublier cette rencontre, d'accord ?

- Je préférerais, en effet !

- Bien, s'il te plait juste oublie, ce n'est pas la bonne année… Bien trop tôt !

- J'aurais dit le contraire… Marmonna Rose.

- Non, je ne peux pas m'expliquer mais fais-moi confiance !

- Je pense que c'est l'une des pires choses que je puisse faire.

- Tu verras… Dans quoi ? Quatre ans je crois.

- Tu es vraiment nul en maths, Docteur ! Si nous étions en Deux-mille-_un_ (=two thousand and _one_), j'aurais juste quinze ans et non pas seize. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans cette année, Théta ! Nous sommes en Deux-mille-neuf (=Two thousand and _**nine**_) et je n'ai pas quinze ans ou seize ans mais vingt-trois !

- Quoi ? Non ? Deux ans ?

- Oui, deux longues années sans toi ! »

C'était la première fois que Rose en faisait vraiment le constat. Elle comptait les jours depuis qu'il était parti dans son TARDIS sans elle. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment accepté comme un fait que cela fasse réellement aussi longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, qu'ils s'étaient aimés… Elle se mit à pleurer. De joie peut-être aussi d'enfin le savoir de retour et savoir ce cauchemar terminé. Mais aussi de colère car il l'avait malgré tout abandonné…

« Oh, Rose, je suis tellement désolé !

- Tu le dois.

- Je le suis ! Je le jure !

- Bien sûr c'est facile maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, consentit le Seigneur du Temps.

- Alors, combien de temps c'était pour toi ?

- Juste un mois, je pensais que c'était long mais maintenant…

- Oui plus tellement, pas des années !

- Rose…

- Ne dis rien !

- Tu m'en veux, je le comprends.

- Oui, je t'en veux.

- D'accord. Mais je sais que je vais devoir être patient et je le serais.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, je le suis. »

Le Docteur fixa ses yeux bruns, son regard brûlant. Elle était en colère, très en colère mais Rose Tyler finirait par lui pardonner. Elle tenait trop à son Docteur. Rose elle-même le savait très bien : elle s'avança vers son mari et se jeta d'elle-même dans ses bras. L'alien l'y serra très fort, trop heureux de sentir à nouveau le contact chaud de sa peau et de ne pas ressentir pour cela une terrible douleur au visage.

« Tu m'as manqué, dit Rose.

- Je suis désolé, l'assura le Seigneur du Temps.

- Est-ce que tu as souvent pensé à moi ?

- Eh bien, pour être tout à fait honnête… Non, pas tellement. Presque jamais en fait.

- Quoi ? Jamais ? Demanda Rose sous le choc et en s'éloignant des bras de son mari. Durant tout un mois ?

- Hey ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je parlais de temps. Je n'ai presque jamais eu le temps de penser à toi. Trop occupé, trop de choses à penser.

- Comme quoi ?

- Sauver le monde ! Comme tous les jours ! »

Rose sourit même si elle ne le croyait pas entièrement.

« Bien sûr, quoi d'autre ?

- Rien !

- Hum, fit Rose.

- C'est la vérité !

- Okay, si tu le dis.

- Rose, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de vraiment penser à toi, de me languir de toi, mais je te jure que vous étiez toujours dans mon esprit, toi et Noah !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, chaque seconde.

- Tu n'étais pas le mien. J'avais besoin de t'oublier, surtout selon ma mère…

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tu ne l'as pas pu. Tu ne le peux pas. »

Rose était forcée de lui concéder que c'était la vérité. Après tout, elle avait essayé sans espoir d'y parvenir. Et elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu l'oublier non plus.

« Rose, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as pu ressentir ces dernières années…

- Non tu ne peux pas ! Comme je n'avais jamais vraiment compris la colère de ma mère quand tu m'as ramené un an en retard, jamais avant ce soir. Maintenant, je la comprends très bien. J'ai ressenti exactement la même chose : ce sentiment d'abandon et cette angoisse de ne jamais savoir si c'est vraiment fini ou s'il reste de l'espoir.

- Oui… Et les deux fois étaient de mon unique faute.

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je sais, Docteur, mais je ne peux pas vraiment oublier cette peur, ni cette colère que j'ai développé contre toi. Pas aussi tôt !

- Tu le feras, Rose. Nous avons juste besoin de temps et maintenant que nous sommes ensemble à nouveau, il lui prit la main et commença à la caresser tout doucement sans cesser de fixer son regard, et je te jure, Rose Tyler, de ne jamais plus te laisser me laisser partir loin de toi à nouveau. »

Rose fondit en larmes, serra contre son corps celui de son mari et embrassa à pleine lèvres le dernier Seigneur du Temps comme elle croyait encore quelques heures plus tôt ne plus pouvoir le faire du reste de sa vie.

Les deux époux se regardèrent mutuellement quelques minutes après ce baiser avant que Rose ne relâche la main de son compagnon et commence à retourner d'où elle venait – vers l'ascenseur menant au rez-de-chaussée du magasin de vêtements.

Elle se retourna juste avant d'atteindre ledit ascenseur :

« Laisse ton TARDIS ici, chéri, et rentrons à la _maison_. »

La maison… Finalement, il y était parvenu à rentrer chez lui : auprès de Rose et de leur fils. Même s'il savait qu'il avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner, se savoir enfin dans la bonne époque et auprès des gens qui l'aimaient lui suffisait pour se dire qu'il était enfin là où il voulait être le plus au monde.


End file.
